Rakennettu Suomi
by Kiemura14
Summary: Historian havinaa Rakennettu Suomi ilmasta-kirjan inspiroimana.
1. Alku

Suomi seisoo mäellä, harvaan kasvavien mäntyjen keskellä. Maa on kuivaa kariketta, eivätkä muut puut viihdy siinä. Maastoon tuovat väriä ainoastaan kanervien pienet kukinnat. Kaikki muu on kiven harmaata, puiden ruskeaa kaarnaa ja neulasten tummaa vihreyttä. Maa jalkojen alla on ruskean ja harmaan eri sävyjä.

Kauempana näkyy sammalten peittämät kalliot.

Tino kävelee sinne.

On vuoden 2011 syksy. Paikkaa jossa hän nyt seisoo, kutsutaan Sammallahdenmäeksi. Joskus, hyvin kauan aikaa sitten, sillä ei ollut nimeä. Suomi muistaa tuonkin ajan. Hämärästi ainakin. Tuhansia vuosia pronssisen kulttuurin jälkeen hän on taas tällä mäellä.

On outoa, kuinka kuolema on nyt ainoa muisto noista ajoista.

Tino kävelee kiviröykkiöiden keskellä. Kymmenet haudat täplittävät mäen rinteitä. Niitä on pieniä ja suurempia, vanhoja ja nuorempia. Tino muistaa olleensa aivan pieni lapsi jonkun sylissä, (_isän, äidin, siskon, veljen?)_ kun kiviä nostettiin erään haudattavan päälle röykkiöksi. Hän ei muista vainajan kasvoja, ei hiuksia, vaatetusta. Ainoa asia, jonka hän noista hautajaisista muistaa, on vahvat, hellät kädet ympärillään ja lahdelta hulmuavan suolaisen tuulen. Se tunkeutui sisälle pienen lapsen aisteihin, suolaisena silmiin ja huulille, laulaen pieniin korviin.

Nytkin meri-ilma maistuu kielenpäällä, vaikka meri on jo vetäytynyt kauemmas. Lahden perukasta on tullut järvi, ja rantaviiva on kymmenien kilometrien päässä. Kaikki muuttuu, Tino ajattelee ja jättää menneen taakseen. Varmat jalat kantavat takaisin ihmisten keskuuteen, kohti tulevaa.


	2. Puolustus

Joku toinen yrittää Suomen maalle. Se ei ole oikein, eikä oikeutettua. Yleensä Suomi saa olla yksin niin paljon kuin haluaa, vaan ei nyt. Lännen veneillä kulkevat miehet ovat astumassa Suomen rannoille. He puhuvat Jumalasta, yksinvaltiaasta, joka on parempi kuin Suomen kurjat jumaluudet. Heillä ei ole mitään hyvää mielessään. Yrittävät ottaa jotain, mikä ei kuulu heille, mutta eivät saa. Suomi aikoo puolustautua. Eihän hän aio aivan helpolla luovuttaa.

Hän rakentaa puolustuksensa korkealle, mäkien ja harjujen rinteille. Hän tekee nuolet ja aikoo ampua vihollisen.

Vieraat miehet saapuvat mereltä päin. Heillä on arvokkaat miekkansa ja kaikuvat sotahuutonsa. Suomella on jyrkät, kiviset rinteet ja tahto puolustaa omaa maataan, lapsiaan.

Lopulta nuolet loppuvat, ja Suomen on pakko perääntyä. Hän juoksee pois, kohti itää. Ennen lähtöään hän näkee pitkän, vakavan miehen, joka astuu varmasti kukkulan huipulle. Jäätävän siniset silmät kohtaavat Suomen katseen, ja Suomi tuntee toisen kaltaisensa läsnäolon.

Minä voitan, sanoo miehen katse.

Et vielä, Suomi henkäisee.


	3. Kirkko

Turun tuomiokirkon kellot soivat jossain korkealla Tinon pään yllä. Ulkona lämmin kesäilma ajaa ihmiset rannoille ja jäätelökioskien jonoihin. Sisällä kirkossa taas on viileää, minkä takia Tino alun perin päätyikin sinne. Hän nojailee penkkiin ja hengittää syvään. Silmät painuvat kiinni ja hän uneksii.

_On 1200-luku ja monet Suomen ihmisistä ovat ottaneet kristinuskon sydämiinsä. Jotkut hylkäävät vanhat jumalat, jotkut sekoittavat innokkaasti uutta ja vanhaa. Jotkut kieltävät tämän uuden jumalan ja hänen pyhimyksensä kokonaan. Oli miten oli, Suomi tietää, että kristikunta on kasvanut. Ihmiset kuuntelevat nyt kristittyjen sanaa halusivat tai eivät. _

_On aika rakentaa kirkko._

Kirkko oli aluksi puuta. Puu on altis luonnolle, varsinkin vietteleville liekeille, jotka polttavat kaiken tieltään. Niin kävi myös kirkolle.

_Vahvat käsivarret nostavat harmaakiveä. On kuuma päivä, mutta kirkkoa on rakennettava._

Rakentaminen jatkui kauan. Kirkko näki monia vuosia, vuosikymmeniä. Pienestä puukirkosta kasvoi kansallispyhäkkö. Keskilava, holvit ja kappelit. Suomen loisteliain rakennus.

_Mikael painaa ohuen kirjan Suomen kädelle. Opi tämä, hän sanoo._

Se oli jotain. Jotain järkyttävän liikuttavaa. Kirjan sanat olivat niin tutut ja samalla raastavan vieraat. Oppe nyt wanha ia noori...

_Suomi istuu kiltisti jumalanpalveluksessa. Hän on jo tottunut siihen, melkein pitääkin siitä. Kaikki tuntuu pysähtyvän, eikä arjen ilot ja murheet kohtaa häntä täällä. Hän havahtuu ajatuksistaan. Pappi on lopettanut saarnan. Virsi alkaa._

Tino nousee takaisin ylös. Hän viipyy hetken Pyhän Henrikin alttarin luona. Viimein hän lähtee, astuu ulos ovista takaisin valoon.

On kaunis päivä.


	4. Linna

Wagnerin Lohengrin ensimmäiset tahdit kajahtavat ilmoille. Musiikki alkaa hiljaisena. Viulut soittavat ensin kevyesti, sitten kovempaa. Ääni leijuu tärykalvoille kuin meren aallot. Tino suuntaa katseensa näyttämölle.

_Tämä linna on myös ollut historian näyttämönä._

_Venäjä uhkaa. Iivana Suuri tahtoo laajentaa valtakuntaansa. Novgorod on lyöty, ja uusi Venäjä nousee. Ruotsi huolestuu. Novgorod oli riesa, entä uusi vahvempi itäinen naapuri? Rajaa pitää vahvistaa, se on selvää. Uusi linna kenties? Suomelle se sopii mainiosti, sillä ei hänkään pidä jatkuvista levottomuuksista._

Yhdeksäskymmenesyhdeksäs kerta Savonlinnan oopperajuhlilla. Juhlavuosi tulee seuraavana vuonna. Kaikista oopperoista parhaana Tino pitää ehkä Koirien Kalevalaa. Mutta mikäs siinä, kyllä vanhat klassikotkin ovat kivoja, hän ajattelee. Näyttämöllä Elsa lupautuu naimaan Lohengrinin.

_He ovat löytäneet juuri oikean paikan linnalle. Kalliosaari Saimaan ympäröimänä. Virtaus on niin kova, että tämä kohta ei edes talvella jäädy. On kuitenkin yksi pieni ongelma: paikka on ainakin muutaman virstan rajan väärällä puolen._

Karkotetut Friedrich ja Ortrud ovat linnakkeen portailla. Friedrich on todella vihainen. Musiikin aallot ovat muuttuneet myrskyksi.

_Myrskytuulet uhkaavat idästä. On päästävä nopeasti pois saarelta, ellei halua jäädä sään armoille. Rakentaminen on miltein mahdotonta. Jos venäläiset eivät olleet häiritsemässä, niin sitten luonto. Tuleekohan tästä mitään, Suomi miettii._

Tinon ajatukset ovat ajautuneet kauas oopperasta. Ne liukuvat kiviseiniä pitkin, ahtaissa ja jyrkissä portaissa, kiertävät jäljelle jääneiden tornien kehää. Mieli leijuu korkealla sisäpihan päällä ja laskeutuu alas Kappeliin. Tino tietää sen liuskekiven painon, joilla nämä seinät on rakennettu. Kuulee vieläkin mielessään sotilaiden askeleet muureilla.

_Sota riehuu taas Pohjolassa. Puolasta oli tullut heikompi ja Ruotsin oli helppo hyökätä. Pakkaa sekoittaa myös Venäjä, joka nyt on julistanut sodan Ruotsia vastaan. Suomi rakastaa tappeluita, mutta muut voisivat jättää hänet kerrankin rauhaan. No, ei tilanne onneksi ollut läheskään niin paha kuin muualla Euroopassa. Suomi on omassa tornihuoneessaan. Alhaalla jossain Venäjä odottaa hänen antautumistaan. Eikö sillä miehellä ollut parempaakaan tekemistä?_

Linna jäi rajan toiselle puolelle. Tino kohtasi sen uudelleen vasta joutuessaan Venäjän vallan alle. Linna oli muuttunut niin paljon, että sitä oli vaikea tunnistaa.

(Elsa kuolee. Näytös on lopussa. Ilmaa halkovat aplodit.)

Esirippu sulkeutuu.


	5. Kartano

Tino kulkee raskain askelin koivujen reunustamaa hiekkatietä. On syksy, ja puiden lehdet odottavat putoamistaan. Värit ovat heleät ja kirkkaat, eri keltaisen ja punaisen sävyt ilahduttavat kulkijaa. Aamun utu leijailee hiljaa peltojen yllä. Aurinko on vielä matalalla, sen valo kurottaa arasti yli horisontin rajan. Tinolla on yllään punamusta ruudullinen takki ja harmaat farkut. Takki lämmittää kehoa, mutta farkkujen kangas ei ole tarpeeksi suojaamaan aamun nuivuudelta. On pakko päästä nopeasti sisälle.

Jalat ovat viimein kantaneet pihapiirin reunoille. Rautaporttien toisella puolella tie johtaa aukiolle, ja Louhisaaren kartanon päärakennukset sijoittuvat tuon hiekkakentän eri sivuille. Tino jatkaa matkaansa niistä suurimman ja tärkeimmän luokse. Ovet ovat lukossa, sillä museo on auki vain kesäisin. Onneksi Tino oli onnistunut hankkimaan avaimen.

Jykevä ovi avautuu eteishalliin, ja osa Tinon sydämestä huutaa: Olen taas täällä! Mutta hän pysyy hiljaa. Portaat ylös aukeavat heti vasemmalta, ja Tino miettii pitäisikö hänen kiertää ensin alakertaa vaiko suunnata heti ylös. Tuulenpuuska lennättää lehtiä ruudulliselle lattialle. Tino hätkähtää ja viimein sulkee ulko-oven.

Ovi päästää kirskuvan, painavan äänen, joka nostaa Tinon niskakarvat pystyyn. Kartanon entiset asukkaat pitäisivät ääntä kai rahvaanomaisena. Tino on nyt yksin, ja silti tuntee syyllistävän katseen kehossaan. Hän hiipii portaisiin, ennen kuin tilanne alkaa tuntua yhtään enempää ahdistavalta.

Tino vilkaisee nopeasti toisen kerroksen ruokasaliin. Sen pöytä on katettu illallista varten, mutta astiasto on kesän jälkeisen pölyn peitossa. Tino sulkee oven ja palaa portaisiin. Takaapäin kuuluu hentoa astioiden kilinää, mutta sen ääni ei enää kantaudu Tinon korviin. Hän on jo astumassa uuteen kerrokseen.

Tino astelee isoon makuukamariin. Joku on vetänyt verhot ikkunoiden eteen. Hän vetää raskaat verhot pois ja katsoo maisemaa. Tino muistaa monta yötä, jolloin meren raivokas voima oli lyönyt ikkunalasin pirstaleiksi. Nyt meri hädin tuskin näkyy ikkunoista.

Hän jättää kamarin kylpemään laiskaan auringon valoon ja astuu seuraavaan huomattavasti pienempään huoneeseen.

Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheimin syntymähuone on väritetty sinisen eri sävyin. Tinon mielestä huone on tylsä (_se on niin pieni_), mutta Suomi pitää siitä. Mannerheim, tärkeä henkilö, presidentti ja Suomen marsalkka. Tärkeä.

_Ai, syntymästäkö asti?_ Tino ajattelee ja lähtee. Suomi hiljenee hänen sisällään. Tinolle Mannerheim on vain yksi monista. Ei turha, mutta ei niin tärkeäkään. Tino ajattelee sydämellä, Suomi aivoilla ja historian lukemattomilla luvuilla.

Takaa kuuluu vastasyntyneen itkua, ja joku on taas vetänyt verhot auringon eteen.

Pirunkamari ei ole niin pelottava, kuin sen nimi antaisi olettaa. Lattia on vaaleaa puuta ja seinät on täytetty maisemakuvilla. Kai tapettiin ikuistetut satyyrit olivat saaneet ihmiset puhumaan piruista ja paholaisista. Huhu kertoo erään Flemingin vaimon joutuneen haudatuksi seinän sivupilariin. Tino istuu matalalle sohvalle ja epäilee juorun paikkaansa pitävyyttä. Flemingit tunnettiin julmina ja ei aivan syyttä, mutta tuskin ruumiinhäväistys olisi kuulunut heidän harrastuksiinsa.

Tino kulkee kapeat kierreportaat kellariin. Siellä sanottiin sijaitsevan salakäytävä Naantalin luostariin. Tai jotain sellaista palvelustytöt olivat aina kuiskutelleet. Carl oli pienenä kertonut siskolleen: _Sitä tietä Herman Fleming hiipi öisin taloon, kun ei saanut rauhaa kirkon lattian alla olevassa haudassaan_. Tuleva marsalkka ei itsekkään viihtynyt kellarissa.

Kellari on kylmä ja luotaantyöntävä. Kosteat seinät kirkuvat: et ole tervetullut tänne, lähde pois! Tino ei kuitenkaan lähde heti, vaan etsii sitä salakäytävää. Hän ei ole pettynyt tai yllättynyt, kun ei löydä sitä. Kai joku muu olisi sen vuosisatojen kuluessa ennen häntä löytänyt.

Tino palaa ylös, eikä kuule seinien huohotusta tai askelia lattialaudoilla. Kummitukset katoavat hänen edeltään kuin aamukaste päivän tieltä, kuin viimeinen auringonsäde pimeyteen.

Tino kiertää vielä ullakolla ja kirjastossa. Lopulta hän nukahtaa yhteen ylväistä makuukamareista. Huoneen ulkopuolella aaveet jatkavat hiljaista eloaan. Suomi tahtoisi puhua niiden kanssa, jakaa menneisyyden salaisuuksia kuolleiden kielillä, mutta Tino on kuitenkin jo syvällä unessa. Hyvää yötä, Suomi kuiskaa ja antaa tajuntansa kadota.

Hyvää yötä, aaveet vastaavat. Niiden ääni leijuu kuin tupakansavu pimeissä huoneissa. Hiljaa, näkemättä.


	6. Ruukki

"Suomi. Sinun täyttyy mennä ruukille töihin", Ruotsi ilmoittaa matalalla äänellään. Suomi ei vastaa heti, vaan jatkaa työtään. Hänen täytyisi kaataa puut ja pensaat, sillä on kaskeamisen aika. Koko itäinen Suomi täyttyy kaskisavusta, ja jokaisen kynnelle kykenevän on osallistuttava. Hänenkin kuuluisi auttaa. Hän viimein kääntyy Ruotsin puoleen.

"Minne?"

"Raaseporiin."

Suomi saa tehtäväkseen kuljettaa malmia Pohjan satamasta Fiskarsiin. Hän myös kaataa puita ja polttaa ne, sillä tarvitaanhan malmin muokkaamiseen hiiltä. Savu nousee ilmaan, eikä hetki ole niin kaukana niistä, jolloin Suomi seisoi savuavan kasken keskellä.

Kun Ruotsista ei enää tuoda malmia, se kaivetaan järvistä. Paluuta vanhaan. Joskus aikaisemmin, ennen Ruotsia, rautaa oli hankittu samalla tavalla. Seppiä oli silloin arvostettu enemmän. Olihan seppä Ilmarinen takonut taivaankannen ja Sammon.

_Ja naisen._

_Aineet Ilmarinen haki mereltä. Poimi kullan ja hopean lainehilta. Vesi ja metalli kietoutuu yhteen yhtä tärkeinä kuin tuli ja rauta. Ilmarinen poltti puun hiileksi ja ryhtyi takomaan. Laittoi orjansa ja palvelijansa huolehtimaan tulesta, lietsomaan liekkejä. Ja niin hän teki kultaisen naisensa._

_Oma kulta ei kuitenkaan tuonut onnea. Nainen oli kylmä ja eloton. Ei sen hopeiset silmät läikkyneet ilosta eikä surusta. Sillä elämää ei luoda tulisissa ahjoissa. Se kasvaa jossain ihan muualla._

Suomi ei usko ruukkeihin ja nousevaan teollisuuteen, joten hän jättää ne muiden käsiin. Hänen elämänsä on alavilla pelloilla, viheliäisillä viljelyksillä, niillä, joilla hänen kansansa suut ruokitaan. Ei kulta, hopea tai rauta, vaan kultaisen auringon alla hohtava vilja.


	7. Tori

"Sinä tarvitset uuden pääkaupungin, eikö niin? Sen pitäisi olla paljon lähempänä Pietaria."

"Miksei Turku käy?"

"Liian lähellä Ruotsia."

Tino painaa katseensa lattiaan. Mitäköhän tästä tulisi? Turku on maan tärkein kaupan- ja kulttuurin keskus. Ei siirtämisessä ollut hänen mielestään järkeä. Venäjä huomaa Suomen välttelevän katseen. Isompi valtio nousee tuolistaan ja laskee kätensä pienemmän olkapäille. "Ei huolta, kaikki menee hyvin."

_Lupaan sen._

Pääkaupunki siirretään Helsinkiin. Paikka on hyvä, vastapäätä Tallinnaa, lähempänä Pietaria. Viapori takaa suojaa. Se ei silti tee tekemättömäksi sitä seikkaa, että Helsinki on mitättömän pieni. Paikka ei vain houkuttele ihmisiä. Ivan aikoo muuttaa asian.

"Hankin sinulle jonkun preussilaisen arkkitehdin. Hän suunnittelee kaupungin. Hyvin empireä."

Tino tuhahtaa ja epäilee venäläisen sanoja. Helsinki on kurja, ainakin verrattuna Turkuun. Eikö pääkaupunkia voisi siirtää takaisin? Ivan on vain suuruudenhullu ja täynnä järjettömiä unelmia. Venäjä kai huomaa hänen epäilyksensä. Ivan nappaa Tinon kädet käsiinsä ja ottaa hänen kanssaan muutaman tanssivan askeleen.

"Näet vielä."

Ivan pyörittää Tinoa olemattoman musiikin tahdissa, kunnes Tino on päästään pyörällä ja hengästynyt silkasta naurusta.

Rakennustyöt alkavat, eikä Tino epäile enää niin paljon. Osa Engelin suunnittelemista rakennuksista on jo valmiita, kuten Senaatintalo. Suuri kirkko on vielä kesken. Turun yliopisto palaa, ja uusi yliopisto rakennetaan Helsinkiin. Tino seisoo sen joonialaisten pylväitten katveessa.

"Tiedätkö mitä ne sanovat?"

"No?" Ivan kysyy ja pörröttää Tinon hiuksia lempeästi.

"Helsinkiläiset lyövät vetoa siitä, mihin suuntaan Nikolainkirkko tulee kaatumaan."

Ivan kurtistaa kulmakarvojaan. Tino kikattaa hänen ilmeelleen ja painaa kasvonsa venäläisen rintakehään. "Älä välitä, sillä minä en lyönyt vetoa", hän mumisee vasten toisen lämmintä kehoa.

Tino luottaa.

_Tino istuu Tuomiokirkon portailla. Taivas on raikkaan sininen, ja aurinko häikäisee silmiä. Kevyt tuuli kantaa lahdelta kirkon juureen. Senaatintori on liikkeessä. Tino venyttelee kuin kissa ja nousee. Hänet on tietämättään ikuistettu valokuvaan. Nuori mies, vaalea tukka, violetit silmät ja hento keho. Kädet ylhäällä kohti taivasta, valon säteet kalpealla iholla ja hulmuavissa hiuksissa. Helsingin tuomiokirkko kohoaa hänen takanaan, valkoisena vasten sinistä taivasta. Ehkä kuvan napannut turisti luulee nähneensä enkelin._


	8. Reitti

Tinolla on vanha postikortti kädessään. Hän nostaa sen kasvojensa eteen suojatakseen silmiään kirkkaalta valolta. Tino katsoo tuttua kuvaa. Oikealla kuvan reunassa on loiva mäki, jota vihertävät koivut täplittävät. Puiden takaa loistaa aurinko ja se heittää puiden varjot pehmeälle nurmelle. Kortin toisella laidalla on punaista kalliota ja hiukan kauempana, taka-alalla lisää koivuja. Kortin tärkein asia on tietty kuvattu keskellä. Se on kanava, joka loivasti kääntyy oikealle ja, jonka tyyneen pintaan taivas ja puut heijastuvat. Ihmisen työ on tunkenut jälleen kerran luonnon keskelle.

Hän laskee kätensä alas ja antaa silmiensä nähdä oikean ympäristön. Hänen silmänsä kohtaa Saimaan kanavan.

Tino istahtaa auringon lämmittämään kansituoliin ja nostaa vihreän reppunsa selästään. Hän etsii sen lukuisista taskuista kameraa, jotta voisi ikuistaa tutun maiseman jälleen kerran.

_Rakennetaan kanava, täältä tuonne. Se oli ajatus, joka joskus heräsi, ja jonka Ruotsi ääneen sanoi. Kesti kuitenkin satoja vuosia ennen kuin niin tehtiin, ja kun kanavaa viimein rakennetaan, tahtipuikoissa häärii Venäjä. Ruotsista tulee kuitenkin asiantuntijoita, sillä venäläiset eivät tiedä miten rakennustyöt hoituvat kivisessä ja mäkisessä maastossa._

_Kun maa kanavan alla ja ympärillä viimein kuuluu Suomelle, hän rakentaa siitä paremman. Niin, että yhä isommat laivat voivat siitä kulkea kuljettaen puuta ja muita raaka-aineita._

_Rakennustyö jää kesken, kun sota syttyy. Saimaan kanava katkeaa, mutta Tino saa sen uudelleen käyttöön Jatkosodan aikana. Katkeran tappion jälkeen he sopivat kanavan käytöstä. Sillä puolet ja puolet, siinä ei ole mitään järkeä. Yhteistyö, kokonaisuuden kannalta, näinkin mitättömässä asiassa saa Tinon raivon partaalle. Kanava tulee käyttöön vuonna 1963, ja Suomi maksaa laskun._

Ja maksaa edelleen.

Kanava on menettänyt hitaasti merkitystään taloudelle. Mutta ei Tinolle, Suomelle tai suomalaisille. Sillä Saimaan kanava on osa sitä menetettyä maata, mikä ei koskaan palaa takaisin. Mutta tämä vuokra on kuin jalan oven väliin tunkemista, sitä, että ei aivan luovuteta. Tämä kapea suikale on melkein Suomen, vaikka ei kuitenkaan kokonaan. Kanava on yhteys enemmän kuin yhdellä tavalla.

Viipuri avautuu hänen edessään, ja matka kanavan halki on viimein lopussa. Itämeren aallot välkkyvät kesän kuumassa syleilyssä. Tino nojaa tuoliinsa hymyillen hennosti ja nappaa viimeisen kuvan matkaltaan. Viipurin siluetti herää henkiin vasten pilvistä taivasta.


	9. Lähtö

Tiedätkö, miltä tuntuu olla myöhässä? Varmasti, kaikki tietävät sen. Pyöritään hermostuneesti ympäriinsä, silmät vilkuilevat sinne tänne ja mieli manaa: "Miksi juuri minä." Kädet hikoavat, ja turhautuneisuus möyrii väkivaltaisesti mahassa. Pakokauhu. Sekin iskee, ja keskittyminen herpaantuu. Sen jälkeen mitään ei ole enää tehtävissä. Yksinkertaisesti kaikki menee pieleen, päin mäntyä. Myöhästynyt työntekijä tai opiskelija ilmaantuu paikalle tukka sekaisin ja posket punaisina. Muut tirskuvat tai katsovat vihjailevasti kelloa.

Tänään Tino Väinämöinen on myöhässä.

Se ei tosin ole hänen syynsä. Hän tuijottaa kassaneitiä vihaisesti, kulmat kurtussa. Takana on suuri ja vihainen lauma muita ihmisiä.

"Miten niin junaa ei tule?" Tino onnistuu suhahtamaan vuorosanansa.

Nuori lipunmyyjä vilkuilee huolestuneena synkkää ihmismassaa. Hän on hämillään ja hermostunut. Sanat takertuvat kurkkuun, mutta lopulta hän onnistuu vastamaan kysymykseen. Ei, junaa ei tule.

Reaktio ei ole kovin imarteleva. Vihaiset asiakkaat repeävät huutoon, ja joku huutaa takaa hävyttömyyksiä. Tinon takana seisova mummo heilauttaa kahvipaketeista tehtyä kassia. Se osuu kovaa Tinon selkään ja hän joutuu kumartamaan kohti tiskiä iskun voimasta. Au, teräsmummot.

Tiskin takana lipunmyyjä vilkaisee huolestuneesti vahingoittunutta nuortamiestä. Olisi parasta tehdä jotain, ennen kuin mitään vakavaa tapahtuisi. Hän korottaa ääntään yli muiden, ja selittää korvaavista järjestelyistä. Kyllä, he saisivat busseja käyttöön. Ei, hän ei tiedä kuinka kauan se kestäisi, mutta asiasta ilmoitetaan matkustajille.

Tino ryntää tiskin luota pois, sillä hänen korvissaan soi ja selkään särkee. Hän on aivan varma, että hänen selkäänsä jää kauppakassin kokoinen mustelma. Mokomatkin hullut. Sivistys? Käytöstavat? Mitä ne taas olivat?

Helsingin päärautatieaseman halleissa kaikuu kiireisten ihmisten askeleet. Tino jää sivummalle, kaivaa kännykän esiin ja peruu tapaamisensa. Hänellä ei riitä hermoja tänään mihinkään ylimääräiseen sekoiluun. Tino kaivaa pari euroa taskustaan ja nappaa kahvin itselleen. Ensimmäinen kulaus rauhoittaa mielen ja painuu kitkeränä kurkusta alas.

Hän ottaa kahvin mukaansa ja astuu pääovista ulos. Hänen takanaan graniittiset miehet tuijottavat sokeilla silmillään harmaata päivää. Ehkä niiden muistoihin tallentuu kuva Tinon tutusta loittonevasta hahmosta.


	10. Museo

Kansallismuseon tornin vihreä kuparikatto työntyy piikikkäänä taivaalle. Ylhäällä tornin seinät hehkuvat melkein punamullan väreissä. Samaa väriä loistavat myös pihan lehtipuut, tosin muutaman lehdet on jo merituuli ehtinyt repiä mukaansa. Aivan rakennuksen seinän viereen kasvaneet puut ovat ehtineet muuttua oranssin kautta keltaiseksi.

Museon portaat ovat typötyhjät, toisin kuin kesäisin. Harmaa kivi valtaa näkökentän, kun katse suuntautuu niihin tai massiivisiin seiniin. Kaupungin työntekijä haravoi lehtiä pois aukiolta suuriin kasoihin. Yksi niistä saa tuntea tuulen voiman, ja tuhannet lehdet lennähtävät ilmaan. Suurin osa niistä päätyy sinne, mistä ne oli juuri haravoitu.

Työntekijä kiroaa, mutta Tino ei välitä. Hän seuraa lehtien leikkiä omien jalkojensa ympärillä. Ne pyörivät vinhasti ja sitten hitaammin, ja Tino tahtoisi olla yhtä kevyt kuin ne. Muutama lehdistä pääsee korkeammalle ilmaan ja ne vaanivat Tinon silmien korkeudella. Hän saa roskia silmiin ja päättää, että lehdet eivät olekaan niin kivoja. Tino huomaa seinän vieressä toisen haravan ja hän myös ryhtyy toimeen.

Työntekijä äkkää hänet. Mies siristää silmiään ja yrittää vetää jo harmaantuvia hiuksia kasvoiltaan. "Mitäs sä meinaat?" hän kysyy syysilman kovertamalla äänellään. Hän ei kuullosta epäluuloiselta, vain uteliaalta. Tino nostaa katseensa maasta ja hymyilee.

"Ajattelin, että tämä sujuisi paremmin kahdestaan." hän sanoo jatkaen samalla haravointia.

Mies vastaa hymyllä. "Jos sä vetäisit näit jätesäkkeihin, niin ei tuuli vie." Hän osoittaa kotikärryyn täynnä tavaroita.

Tino nyökkää ja kaivaa pussit esiin. He aloittavat työskentelyn ja rupattelevat niitä näitä. Lehdet katoavat pikkuhiljaa pihalta, ja mies ehtii kertoa melkein koko elämäntarinansa. Eri valtioilla on tällainen vaikutus kansalaisiinsa, ihmisten ajatukset ja tarinat nousevat pintaan ja pulppuavat lähteenä ulos.

Mies (_kutsu vaa Mikoks_) saa tarinan vuonna -73 tapahtuneesta kolmiodraamasta päätökseen juuri kuin viimeisetkin lehdet loppuvat. "_Ja lopulta ne molemmat lens jorpakkoon..."_

Tino nauraa ja kiittää seurasta.

"Suohan täs pitäs kiittää, ku jaksat kuunnella tälläsen vanhan miehen jorinoita" mies vinkaa silmäänsä, ja tarttuu Tinon käteen ja ravistelee sitä. "Jos joskus mentäs yhes baariin..."

"Jos nähdään, niin ehkä." Mikko lähtee, ja Tino viimein kiipeää sisälle Kansallismuseoon.

Hän kiertää näyttelyt järjestyksessä, aloittaen esihistoriasta. Niistä ajoista ei ole paljon jäljellä, mutta Euran puku on melkein aidon näköinen. Joskus Tino on toivonut olleensa nainen, sillä heille oli aina hienompia pukuja.

Tino vaeltaa koko Suomen historian läpi.

Ruotsinvallan hallitsijat katselevat seiniltä, ja vanha pirtti tuoksuu vieläkin savulta. Kuksa vuodelta 1542 on tekstin mukaan ainoa jäljellä oleva kappale. Tino tosin muistelee, että hänellä olisi sellainen jossain vintin perukoilla. Barokkiajan kaapit ovat jykeviä ja tummia. Silloin kaapinovet pidettiin auki, jotta vieraat näkisivät omistajan kalliit posliiniastiat. Rokokoo-kaapeilla on taas puoliksi lasiset ovet, joten niitä ei tarvinnut pitää auki. Myös lasi ilmaisi vaurautta.

1700-luvun kolikot eivät jaksa kiinnostaa Tinoa, mutta katolisen kirkon valta-ajan suuret kirkkotaulut viehättävät häntä. Hän osaa niiden pyhimystarinat ulkoa. Myös luterilainen kirkkosali on kiinnostava. Sen helvetillisissä maalauksissa kadotuksen sielut ovat kaikki naisia. Noitavainoista on aikaa, mutta Tino tuntee melkein savun nenässään. Kerran he nostivat myös hänet roviolle, mutta Tino ei tahdo ajatella sitä. Se oli viimeinen ja ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli palanut.

Jotkut esineet nostavat muistoja pintaan. Kyllä, juuri tuota korua olen joskus kantanut, ja juuri tuota maljaa pitänyt käsissäni. Venäjän tsaarien valtaistuin houkuttelee istumaan. Kokemuksesta hän tosin tietää sen olevan varsin epämukava. Tino ei voi vastustaa kiusausta lähettää lentosuukkoa Aleksanteri II muotokuvalle. Hän oli ainoa hallitsijoista, joka oli jaksanut Suomen kiusoittelua.

Lopulta hän saapuu takaisin aulaan. Akseli Gallen-Kallelan Kalevala-aiheiset kattofreskot nostattavat hymyn huulille. Yksi käärmeistä kantaa Tsaarin kruunua. Väinämöinen puolustaa Sampoa hurja ilme kasvoillaan. Tino virnistää kuvan mukana ja tukahduttaa naurunsa.

Matkalla ulos hän ostaa postikortteja museokaupasta. Tino ei oikeastaan tarvitsisi niitä, sillä lähes kaikki esineet ovat jo piirtyneet hänen muistiinsa.

Ulkona sataa, ja tuuli on riipinyt uudet lehdet alas kosteaan maahan.


	11. Ylänkö

Yöllä Tino näkee unta, että hän osaisi lentää. Hän ei tiedä miten hän tekee sen. Ovatko hänellä siivet selässä vai ponnistaako hän maasta kilometrin korkuisiin hyppyihin? Mutta kyllä, kyllä hän lentää. Ilma on korkeammalla kylmempää, ja navakka tuuli pakottaa silmät viiruiksi.

Silti hän näkee.

Hän ei näe taivasta, ei sen sineä. Eikä hän näe taivasten valtakunnan auringonsäteistä taottuja portteja. Portit ovat hänen katseensa ulkopuolella, hänen selkänsä takana. Tinon katse suuntaa alas maahan.

Ylänkö laajenee hänen alapuolellaan ja sen tyhjyys huutaa luonnon mahtia. Tumma, lähes musta vesi ei liikahdakaan järvessä. On syksy, ruskan aika. Tunturit heittävät tummia varjojaan.

Unessa maa on tyhjä ja karu.

Herätessään Tino muistaa paikan nimen. Raittijärvi. Eikä ylänkö ole oikeasti täysin tyhjä. Sinnekin olivat ihmiset ehtineet ja rakentaneet kotinsa. Tosin vain harvat olivat niin tohtineet tehdä. Olihan paikka yksi harvoista, jonne ei johda tietä. Vain kapea pitkospuupolku kiemurtelee kymmenien kilometrien matkan. Sitä polkua Tinokin oli kulkenut, joskus ennen. Nyt hänellä ei ole aikaa hoitaa poroja, joten tuokin kylä jäi haalenevaksi muistoksi. Seitsemän taloa on vielä pystyssä.

Kohta ei yhtäkään. Tuo kylä oli lähimpänä taivasta kaikista muista, eniten yli merenkorkeuden. Silti ihmiset tahtovat pois. Maailma muuttuu, ja luonto saa tyhjyyden takaisin. Muualla ihmiset valtaavat taasen lisää tilaa luonnolta, ja puut kaatuvat asfaltin alle.

Tino kääntää kylkeä ja nukahtaa uudelleen. Tuuli tarttuu heti hänen kehoonsa ja tempaisee järven ylle. Tino päättää lentää pohjoiseen.


	12. Talo

"Sirén"

"Väinämöinen"

Kaksi miestä kättelee Art Deco-lampun loisteessa. Huone, jossa he seisovat, on sisustettu mitä parhaalla maulla. Yksikään esine ei ole turha, ja tarkasti suunnitellut huonekalut ovat sijoitettu kutsuvasti ympäri tilavaa toimistoa. Tino on varsin vaikuttunut huoneen omistajan hyvästä mausta. Ja tällä kertaa se on äärimmäisen tärkeää.

"Käykää toki istumaan, herra Väinämöinen" tummempi miehistä toteaa. Hänen kätensä viittaavat vankkaan tuoliin työpöytää vastapäätä. Tino ottaa neuvosta vaarin ja istuutuu, katsellen samalla puukehysteiseen tauluun vastaseinällä. Se on hieno.

Tino on uppoutunut liikaa ajatuksiinsa. Hänen keskustelukumppaninsa alkaa menettää kärsivällisyyttään. Kuka tämä kumma poika on?

"Te ette oikeastaan ilmoittaneet, mitä tämä tapaaminen koskee."

Tino vihdoinkin kääntää katseensa toisen silmiin ja hymyilee tämän vaivoin piilotetulle turhautuneisuudelle. Maltti on valttia, mutta on hyvä jos jotkut sanovat asiat suoraankin, viiveettä. Tino nojautuu sivuttain ja nostaa kiiltävän laukkunsa lattialta. Hän kaivaa hiljaisuudessa paperipinon sen uumenista. Hän suoristaa taittuneet sivut hitaasti, ihan vain härnätäkseen. Viimein hän antaa paperit pöydän yli ja sanoo: " Herra Johan S. Sirén, uskon, että meillä on teille hyviä uutisia."

Johan nostaa paperit eteensä. Luettuaan ne, hän vaivoin peittää hymynsä. Katsottuaan sanansaattajansa hymyä, hän ei voi mitään innostuksen hehkuvalle virneelle. Tämä on voitto.

_"Täten ilmoitetaan, että Borg, Sirén & Åbergin-arkkitehtitoimisto on saanut toimeenpanon ja oikeuden suunnitella itsenäisen Suomen ensimmäisen Eduskuntatalon..."_

"Saisinko nähdä suunnitelmat? Olen kuullut, että ne ovat varsin hienot." Tino kysäisee.

"Totta kai, totta kai!" Johan huudahtaa: "Antakaa kun etsin ne."

Hän kaivaa pohjapiirustukset, julkisivun ja havaintokuvat esiin. Punaista graniittia, hän kertoo, vaaleaa marmoria sisällä. Paternosterhissit ehdottomasti, korinttilaisia pylväitä ja tarkoin suunniteltuja yksityiskohtia. Sirén kuvailee suunnitelmiaan elävästi, ja Tino melkein näkee lopputuloksen. "Tämä on, totta kai, vasta alustava suunnitelma ja se vaatii hiomista…"

Tino pudistaa päätään ja kertoo luottavansa hänen suunnitelmiinsa. Tämä mies tulee rakentamaan koko kansakunnan symbolin, itsenäisyyden ja kansanvallan monumentin.

Suomi on varma, että tulevatkin sukupolvet tulevat ymmärtämään tämän rakennuksen arvon.


	13. Kasarmi

"Uskaltaako sinulle asetta antaa?"

"Ivan"

Keskustelun aloittanut mies virnistää ilkikurisesti toisen äänestä kuuluvalle ärtymykselle. Toinen tuohtuu hymystä entisestään ja yrittää napata aseen venäläiseltä. Ivan vain nostaa aseen lapsellisesti lyhyemmän ulottuvilta ja heiluttaa sitä voitonriemuisesti päänsä yllä.

"_Ivaaan._ Älä ole lapsellinen, anna tänne se ase." Tino sanoo ja yrittäessään esineen nappaamista onnistuu astumaan Ivanin jaloille. Onneksi miehellä on paksut nahkaiset armeijasaappaat, eikä hänen ystävänsä paino tunnu yhtään hänen varpaillaan.

"Ampuisit kuitenkin ohi. Ehkä jopa itseäsi."

"Kohta ammun sinua!" Tino parahtaa ja painaa kätensä ristiin. Kasvoilleen hän asettelee mahdollisimman vihaisen ilmeen. Hitsi, ensin raahataan asepalvelukseen ja sitten ei edes anneta asetta. Ivan pitelee kivääriä vieläkin päänsä päällä.

"Minä lähden tältä kasarmilta. Tästä ei tule mitään, kun olet tuollainen!"

Ivan naurahtaa ja lopettaa kiusoittelun. Krošečnyj suuttui niin helposti pienestä leikistä. Ivan ei kuitenkaan voinut vastustaa kiusoittelua, kun Tino oli ärsyyntyneenä niin hauskan näköinen. Silmät loimusivat ja koko keho oli jännittyneenä, valmiina tappeluun. Silti Krošečnyj ei sitä koskaan aloittanut, tukahdutti vain tunteensa. Lisäksi Tino oli yksi helpoimmista saada leppymään, ehkä helpoin. Pari hellyttelysanaa tai vitsiä, ja Tino oli heti valmis armahtamaan.

"Äläs nyt, minä vain vitsailen." Ivan kertoo naapurilleen ja ojentaa asetta. Tino on varsin epäileväinen ja katsoo Ivania alta kulmain, kuin Ivanin hyväntahdon eleessä olisi jokin koira haudattuna.

Ivan jatkaa: "Tässä kasarmissahan koulutetaan tarkka-ampujia. Olen kuullut, että lyhytkasvuiset soveltuvat siihen paremmin. Eli loistava ala sinulle, eikö niin Krošečnyj?"

Tino ei osaa päättää ottaako tuota loukkauksena vai kohteliaisuutena. Ainakin se hemmetin ärsyttävä lempinimi oli sujahtanut sisälle Ivanin lauseeseen. Tino ei ole pikkuinen! Hän tuhahtaa ja sieppaa aseensa pois venäläisen kourista.

"Katso vain. Minusta tulee maailman paras tarkka-ampuja." Suomi sanoo ja tähtää aseellaan leikkisästi keskelle Venäjän otsaa. Ivan nauraa kevytmielisille uhkailuille, mutta vakavoituu.

"Sopiiko tämä yleinen asevelvollisuus sinulle?" hän kysyy.

Tino kohauttaa olkapäitään: "Miksei? Asevelvollisuus on isänmaan puolustamista…"

Äkkiä hän virnistää. Aivan yhtä ilkikurisesti kuin Ivan oli aiemmin tehnyt.

"… sitä paitsi kukaan ei määrittänyt Venäjää isänmaaksi. Näitä joukkoja tullaan käyttämään vain Suomen puolustamiseen."

"Sinä näsäviisas ipana." Ivan lausuu melkein ilahtuneena toisen valtion viekkaudesta. Ehkä Suomi sittenkin tajusi jotain huijaamisesta ja politiikasta.

"Niinkö sinä lakiin kirjoitit?" hän jatkaa.

"Niin. Joukkoja saa käyttää vain kotimaassa. Kukaan venäläinen ei ole vielä tajunnut sitä." Tino selittää innostuneena ja pyörähtää muutaman kerran ympäri.

"Nämä eivät olekaan minun sotaväkeäni. Ei Venäjän, vaan Suomen kasarmi." Venäjä huokaa ja nojaa seinään. No, kai Tino voisi itselleen vähän sotaväkeä hankkia, ei kuitenkaan enemmän kuin venäläisiä joukkoja olisi Suomen suuriruhtinaskunnassa. Muuten koituisi vain harmia, eikä Ivan pidä harmista. Lähes kaikki hänen alusvaltioistaan tahtoivat aiheuttaa hänelle riesaa, ja varsinkin Puola oli mahdoton.

Onneksi Suomi on uskollinen.

* * *

><p>AN Krošečnyj = pikkuinen, varsinkin lapsesta puhuttaessa. Asevelvollisuuslaki tuli voimaan Venäjällä 1874, jolloin Suomi oli Venäjän vallan alainen. Puolan kohdalla viitataan jo vuosia sitten tapahtuneisiin kansannousihin, joita uskolliset suomalaiset kauhistelivat. Suomalaisia joukkoja oli koko ajan alle kolmasosa venäläisistä joukoista Suomen alueella. (Haluaako joku muuten muihinkin kappaleisiin lyhyet historia selitykset/merkinnät?)


	14. Tie

"Tuu, tuu tupakkirulla, mistäs tiesit tänne tulla?" Tino laulaa lapselle sylissään ja samalla tuudittaa pienokaista. Lapsi ei ole hänen, vaan talon isäntäperheen. Tino on mierontiellä, matkalla Hämeestä Turkuun, ja hän jää yhteen taloista yöpyjäksi ovenpieleen. Yö hiipiikin pikkuhiljaa pihapiiriin, mutta isäntäperhe ja työntekijät tekevät vielä töitä pelloilla. Syys on tulossa ja vilja täytyy saada talteen, ennen kuin se päätyy hallan suuhun.

Lapsen äiti ei olisi tohtinut lastansa vieraalle antaa, sillä vieras olisi voinut katsoa lasta pahalla silmällä, kiroten lapsen. Tino kuitenkin oli järkeillyt, että parempi lapsen oli sisällä lämpimässä, kuin ulkona orastavassa syystuulessa. Nainen epäröi, mutta myöntyi lopulta. Olihan vieraassa jotain taianomaista. Niinpä Tino sai luvan jäädä nimettömän pienokainen kanssa kaksistaan savuiseen tupaan.

"Tulin tänne Turuntietä, hämäläisten härkätietä..."

Tino ääni nousee ja laskee, aaltoilee. Vauva hänen sylissään kuuntelee hänen lauluaan ja ihmettelee, kuka kumma tuo outo otus oikein oli. Vieraan kädet olivat pehmeämmät kuin tupasvilla! Ero oman äidin karheisiin, työtätekeviin käsiin on valtava ja lapsi ei usko miehen olevan ihminen ollenkaan.

Tino nauraa. Hän kutittaa hellästi vauvan nenää ja painaa kevyen suudelman lapsen päälaelle.

"Älä pikkuinen muille kerro." Suomi kuiskaa. "Olkoon tämä meidän salaisuutemme."

Aamulla Tino jatkaa matkaansa. Mukanaan hänellä on turkiksia Turkuun vietäväksi ja mukava uusi muisto.

Lapset ovat aina ymmärtäneet maiden luonnosta enemmän kuin aikuiset. Lapset kerääntyvät Suomen ympärille liekkuvaksi joukoksi, kuuntelemaan maansa tuhansia tarinoita. Varsinkin aivan pienet lapset kulkevat vain vaistojen varassa, eikä heidän päättelyään rasita normit ja säännökset. Lapset katsovatkin maailmaa kirkkain silmin, aivan kuin Tino itse tekee.

Kumpikaan heistä, pieni vauva savutuvassa tai Tino härkätien pölyt jalkojensa alla, ei tiedä tämän paikan tulevaisuudesta. He eivät tiedä nopeina kiitävistä autoista tai asfalttiin vaihtuneesta hiekasta.

Tino tulee näkemään tuon tien tulevaisuudessakin, ja ehkä joku lapsen jälkeläisistä tulee jatkossa elämään tuon kiemurtelevan tien varrella. Jonain toisenakin syyspäivänä Tino nostaa toisen lapsen syliinsä ja laulaa ikivanhan tuutulaulun.

Hän henkäisee alkutahdit pieneen korvaan ja miettii aikoja, jolloin matka taittui aina jalan.

* * *

><p>AN: Hämeen härkätie on syntynyt noin 800-luvulla. Toisin kuin runossa kerrotaan, ei kuljettamiseen käytetty härkiä. Yksi teoria on, että nimi saattaa tulla uskomuksesta, jonka mukaan tiet on rakennettu vaeltavien laumojen reittejä pitkin, koska ne kulkivat aina helpointa reittiä. Hämeestä vietiin rannikolle turkiksia ja rannikolta esim. aseita ja suolaa.

Suomessa oli pitkään tapana, että täysin tuntematon ihminen sai tulla asuinrakennukseen nukkumaan, tosin vain ovenpieleen. Yleensä isäntäperheen ja matkalaisen välillä ei tapahtunut minkäänlaista kommunikaatiota. Nälkävuodet ja suuret liikkuvat massat lopettivat tämän tavan.

Tuutulaulun uskotaan olevan jopa satoja vuosia vanha. Ainakin se on vanhaa kansanperinnettä.

Paha silmä oli uskomus, jonka mukaan toisen pystyi kiroamaan vain katsomalla. Varsinkin kastamattomat lapset olivat alttiita kiroukselle. Usein lasta ei näytetty kenellekään moneen viikkoon, vielä vähemmän perheen ulkopuolisille. Niinpä on varsinainen luottamuksen osoitus, kun äiti antaa lapsensa Tinolle.


	15. Laitos

Jatkaisiko tämä paikka olemassa oloaan hänen jälkeensäkin? Olisivatko nämä käytävät vieläkin täällä sen jälkeen, kun kaikki unohtavat hänen nimensä? Ajatukset pyörivät päässä, ja Tinon on hetken vaikea vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. 100 000 vuotta on paljon, hänellekin aivan liikaa. Tino ei silloin kävele näitä käytäviä, ehkei Suomikaan.

Onkalo.

Se on helppo sana. Mieleen tulee pienen eläimen pesä keskellä metsää, tai savisen pellon pientareessa. Nimi ei kerro aavemaisista, suurista tunneleista. Se ei kerro kaikuvasta hiljaisuudesta ja kylmästä kalliosta. Kaikkea tätä Onkalo kuitenkin on, ja kaikkea tätä se tulee olemaan tulevaisuudessakin. Tosin, sadan vuoden kuluessa paikka on jo ihmisten hylkäämä. Jos kaikki menee suunnitellusti, viimeinen erä ydinjätettä piilotetaan Onkaloon vuonna 2120. Paikasta tulee silloin hauta, ja ihmisten katseet kääntyvät muualle.

Luku maistuu pelottavalta Tinon kielellä. Kuka uskaltaa tehdä niin pitkiä suunnitelmia? Kuka uskoo paikan säilyvän piilossa vielä 100 000 vuotta eteenpäin?

Tino ei usko.

Ihmiset ovat uteliaita. Kyllä joku kaivaa menneisyyden esiin, joku luulee löytävänsä aarteen ja astuu säteilevään kammioon. Se on vain ihmisluonne, eikä kukaan voi ihmistä estää. Vaara kiehtoo heitä, ja he kurottavat kohti luotaantyöntäviä planeettoja ja maan pimeitä syvänteitä. Eivät mitkään varoitusmerkit huuda riittävästi ydinsäteilyn tuskaa, ei mikään este aja miestä pois turmiostaan. He kyllä löytäisivät Onkalon.

Enemmän Tinoa kammottaa mahdollisuus, että kukaan _ei_ löydä tätä salaisuutta. Silloin ihmiskunta itse olisi vajonnut unohdukseen. Planeetta olisi hylännyt elämän tai elämä planeetan. Olisivatko ihmiset viimein nousseet tähtiin, jättäen jälkeensä vain tuhotun kehtonsa?

Tino nousee maanpinnalle ja jättää synkät mietteet alas Onkaloon. Se ei ole hänen ongelmansa, hän ei ole silloin täällä. Tulevaisuus saa luvan kantaa omat murheensa, vaikka nykyisyys ne ongelmat aiheuttikin.

Tino käy vielä kerran Olkiluodon vierailukeskuksessa. Hän nousee autoon ja lähtee, kertaakaan hän ei katso taakseen; ydinvoimalan punaiseen profiiliin sinistä merta vasten.

Hän ei koskaan palaa.

* * *

><p>AN Onkalo on tietty suunniteltu ydinjätteen sijoituspaikka Olkiluodossa. Paikasta on myös tehty ihana dokumentti Into Eternity. Se ei ole niin vakava, vaan se on kuin runoteos ja filmi innoitti tähän enemmän kuin kirja, joten en osaa heittää tähän mitään kiehtovaa nippelitietoa ydinvoimasta. Googlatkoon ken haluaa. :)


	16. Linja

Tino istahtaa mättäälle ja poimii suuhunsa puolukan. Sen maku räjähtää kirpeänä kielelle. Tino aina unohtaa, että ei edes pidä puolukan mausta. Ei ainakaan ilman sokeria. Nytkin hän on keräämässä marjoja mehua ja hilloa varten.

Syyskuun sään on vallannut intiaanikesä.

Onneksi metsän jylhät puut suojaavat Tinon kehoa paahteelta. Ilma on hieman liian lämmin, mutta vaatteiden määrää on helppo vähentää. Eikä hän ole kohdannut yhtään hyttystä. Tinon lepotauko katkeaa lyhyeen. Jostain läheltä kuuluu huutoa.

Tino lähtee äänen suuntaan. Metsässä on yllättävän helppo liikkua, ainakin Tinolle, joka on viettänyt suurimman osan elämästään metsien katveessa, luonnon keskellä. Hänen ripeät askeleensa halkovat kanervamerta.

Viimein hän löytää äänen lähteen.

Joukko nuoria poikia on hajaantuneena puiden joukkoon. He ovat pukeutuneena vanhoihin univormuihin, jotka hentojen kehojen ympärille kietoutuneina näyttävät säkkimäisiltä ja vääristyneiltä. Yhdellä pojalla on neuvostoaikainen lakki pääsään. Se on valunut pojan silmille.

Hetkeksi Tinon näkö sumenee ja hän astuu ajassa taaksepäin. Poikien tilalla on joukko miehiä ja lelut ovat vaihtuneet aseisiin. Tykkitulen ääni valtaa mielen.

Kuva katoaa.

Tino ravistaa päätään ja astuu esiin. Yksi pojista on juuri valunut teatterillisin elein maahan. Kun pojat huomaavat tunkeutujan, he lopettavat leikkinsä. "Sotaleikkejä vai?" Tino esittää jo turhan kysymyksensä.

Yksi pojista, selvästikin lauman johtaja, ryhdistäytyy ja vastaa aikuismaisella äänellä. "Kyllä."

Sitten lapsen tärkeilevä ilme sulaa ja hän kysyy hieman epävarmana voisiko herra olla kertomatta tästä vanhemmille, _kiitos_. Poika nykii pukunsa hihaa. Liekö hän on sen kaivanut isoisän kätköistä?

Tino toruu lapset. Jos ei ole lupaa aikuiselta, ei metsä ole lasten paikka leikkiä yksin. Hän kuitenkin kysyy, mikä oli lapsijoukon niin kauas metsään ajanut. Tarvitsivatko lapset apua löytääkseen tien ulos? Pojat kiiruhtavat sanomaan, että he voivat hyvin lähteä ilman apua. Samalla he osoittavat syvemmälle maastoon ja kertovat, että paikalla on vanha linnoitusketju.

Tino antaa lasten ottaa osan marjasaaliistaan. He näyttävät pitävän niistä enemmän kuin Tino itse.

Tuuli humisee nyt hylätyllä leikkipaikalla. Poikien äänet kantautuvat iloisena jostain takaapäin, ja Tino itse jatkaa matkaansa itään. Ei kulu pitkää aikaa ennen kuin hän saapuu mainitulle linnoitusketjulle.

Se ei ole paljon. Vain joukko lohkareita sikin sokin riviin aseteltuina. Osan päältä sammal on vallannut itselleen elintilaa.

Tino on ollut tätäkin paikkaa rakentamassa. Välirauhan aika ei ollut täynnä luottamusta Neuvostoliittoa kohtaan. Kaikki uskoivat uuden sodan syttyvän. Harva tavallisista kansalaisista uskoi kuitenkaan, että se olisi Suomi joka hyökkäisi.

Jossain kauempana linja on vahvempi ja suurempi. Täynnä kaivantoesteitä, teräsbetonikorsuja, kenttälinnoitteita ja taisteluhautoja. Kivisinä lohkareina Salpalinja jatkuu yli kaksisataa kilometriä, ohuena linjana läpi maaston. Joskus tämä paikka oli tärkeä. Elintärkeä koko Suomelle.

Nyt se on vaipunut unholaan, pikkupoikien leikkikentäksi. Parempi niin, sillä sota on monella tapaa aikuisten leikkiä. Veristä ja epäoikeudenmukaista leikkiä, josta moni mies ei koskaan palannut.

Tino hylkää muodostelman. Silti hänen mielensä kätköistä nousee esiin sotatantereen muistot, äänet ja kuvat. Vihollisen tankki jää kiinni lohkareisiin, ja suomalainen sotilas käy heittämässä polttopullon sen sisään. Sotilas tahtoo puolustaa isänmaataan. Hän huutaa.

Metsä on hiljainen, kun Tino kerää viimeiset marjansa koriin.

* * *

><p>AN Salpalinja rakennettiin välirauhan ja Jatkosodan aikana. Se jatkuu järvien pätkimänä Suomenlahdelta aina Sallaan asti. Se on merkittävin Suomessa toisen maailmansodan aikana rakennetuista linnoitusketjuista.


	17. Asuinalue

Kuivahko talviaamu saa Tinon posket punehtumaan. On aikaista eikä häntä vastaan ole vielä tullut yhtäkään ihmistä. Kaikki nukkuvat vielä pimeyden alla, sillä aurinko ei nouse tässä maailmankolkassa koskaan liian aikaisin. Tino itsekin tahtoisi olla vielä nukkumassa, mutta levottomat ajatukset ajoivat hänet ylös pedistään. Hän laskeutui alas metroon ja astui maan alta pois vasta rautatieasemalla. Siellä hän hyppäsi ensimmäiseen lähtevään bussiin. Mikään ei selitä miksi hän valitsi reittinsä näin, eikä mikään kerro miksi hän hyppäsi lähes typötyhjästä ja unisesta bussista juuri tällä pysäkillä.

Bussikuski katsoi häntä oudosti, kun hän kääntyi kysymään mikä kaupunginosa oli kyseessä. Kaikki näyttää samalta pimeyden verhoamana, eikä Tino itse todellakaan tiennyt vastausta.

"Länsi-Pakila." kuski sanoi ja sulki ovet tylysti Tinon nenän edestä. Tino ehtii juuri ja juuri pelastamaan oranssin kaulaliinansa oven välistä.

Nyt Tino seisoo hiljaa Länsi-Pakilan hiljaisessa aamussa ja yrittää miettiä, mitä ihmettä hän oikein ajatteli lähtiessään. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan paikan bussiaikatauluista ja takaisin keskustaan pääseminen luultavasti vaatisikin taksia.

Hänellä ei tosin ole lompakkoa mukanaan. Tai edes puhelinta.

Tino potkaisee lumikokkaretta vieressään. Hänen varpaansa kipristyvät kivusta ja hän tajuaa sen olevan jäässä. Tino on saanut tarpeekseen tästä kirotusta bussipysäkistä, joten hän hyppii yhdellä jalalla poispäin.

Hän on vähällä törmätä lyhyeen hahmoon huolimattomuudessaan. Hetken hän ihmettelee, mitä yksi haltijoista tai tontuista tekee keskellä (no, sivussa.) Helsinkiä. Sitten hän tajuaa, että kyseessä ei olekaan lyhyenläntä haltija vaan pieni lapsi.

Lapsi, joka itkee.

Huoli valtaa heti Tinon sydämen. Mitä näin nuori lapsi teki yksin kaduilla tähän aikaan? Olihan aivan pimeää, pelkkä onnettomuusriski auton kanssa on liian suuri. Toiseksi, miksi tyttö itki? Tino kumartuu lähemmäs lasta ja kysyy: "Mikä hätänä? Missä vanhempasi ovat?"

"Kotona." lapsi sopertaa ja heiluu uhkaavasti. Tinon tekee mieli ottaa lasta kädestä kiinni, jotta tämä ei kaatuisi.

"No, miksi olet yksin ulkona?" Tino kysyy ja aavistelee pahaa. Ei kai lapsen vanhemmat olleet tehneet mitään? Tuskin pelkkä riitely saisi lasta tähän aikaan ulos.

"Toope hukkui!" lapsi kiljahtaa ja ryhtyy vielä hysteerisempään itkuun. Tino ei voi muuta kuin vetää tytön halaukseen, viis siitä mitä kukaan muu ajattelisi.

"Toope?" Tino kysyy ja taputtaa lapsen jääkylmiä, punaisia poskia.

"Koira." tyttö nyyhkäisee.

Tino tenttaa lapselta hellästi loputkin tarinasta. Käy ilmi, että tytön lemmikki, Toope, oli alkanut vinkumaan ulos aamulla. Tyttö, Elisa, ei halunnut herättää vanhempiaan vaan oli itse päästänyt koiran ulos. Kun hän oli mennyt kutsumaan sitä takaisin, ei koirasta näkynyt jälkeäkään.

Elisa ei kehdannut kertoa vanhemmilleen,mitä oli tapahtunut, vaan lähti itse etsimään koiraa.

Elisa roikkuu kiinni Tinon oranssista kaulaliinasta, kun hän lupaa auttavansa koiran etsimisessä. Ensin olisi parasta palauttaa Elisa kotiin, jotta vanhemmat eivät huolestuisi. Onneksi Tino harhaili tänne, sillä talvi kiristää kylmällä otteellaan heistä molemmista.

Kodin etsiminen on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.

Tyttö ei tiedä varmasti missä koti on, eikä sitä mistä suunnasta hän oli tullut tämän tien varteen. Hän kuvailee talon yksikerroksiseksi ja valkoiseksi. Siinä on katettu terassi ja monta ikkunaa. Ikävä kyllä, ohjeet eivät auta oikean talon etsimisessä paljoonkaan.

Tino katsoo taloihin. Ne ovat samanlaisia pohjapiirroksia ja ikkunanpaikkoja myöten. Vain värit ja pihat eroavat toisistaan, ja valkoisiakin taloja on monen monta.

Ruotsalaistaloja. Ne ovat rintamamiestalojen läheisiä serkkuja. Sodan jälkeen Ruotsista lahjoitettiin koottavia taloja jälleenrakennustyöhön ja ne näyttävätkin melkein rintamiestaloilta. Tino tietää, että talot suunniteltiin Suomessa.

Tino ravistelee mielensä pois menneestä ja keskittyy tärkeämpään, nykyisyyteen.

Tytön kodin löytäminen tavallisilla konsteilla on sula mahdottomuus. Onneksi hänellä pari temppua käytössään.

"Osaan taikoa." Hän kertoo Elisalle ja katsoo lapsen ruskeisiin, itkuisiin silmiin. " Mutta sinun täytyy auttaa minua, jotta taika onnistuisi."

Tyttö nyökkää.

Suomi hymyilee ja kurottaa aistejaan koko kaupunginosan yli. Hän tarttuu ilmaan, talojen lumisiin kattoihin ja auraamattomiin pihateihin. Hän asettaa katseensa puiden latvoihin ja pihakeinuihin. Painaa mielensä postilaatikkoihin ja kuuraisiin ikkunalaseihin kiinni.

"Keskity kotiisi, pikkuinen." Suomi sanoo ja painaa paljaat sormensa lapsen otsalle. Hän astuu Elisan mieleen ja etsii vain kaikkein tarpeellisimman, sillä hän ei halua loukata toisen yksityisyyttä. Siksi hän käski Elisaa keskittymään taloonsa, sillä niin kuva nousisi tytön ajatusten pinnalle.

Suomi nappaa oikean muiston ja vertaa sitä naapuruston ääriviivoihin.

_Tuolla._

"Tule" Tino sanoo ja hätistää ajatuksillaan yksinäisen koiran metsiköstä kohti kotia. Hän tarttuu lapsen käteen ja vetää hänet mukaansa.

Aurinko nousee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Talvisodan jälkeen Suomi sai 2 000 koottavaa omakotitaloa jälleenrakennustyöhön. Kyseessä oli kansalaiskeräyksen tuottoa. Pahoittelen, että Ruotsi itse ei esiinynyt tässä ollenkaan, mutta inspis vei muualle.


	18. Sairaala

Dramaattinen törmäys saa kadunvarren kulkijat kiljahtamaan. He katsovat silmät laajenneina onnettomuuspaikan asvaltille valahtavaa verta ja yksi heistä ryntää kohti jalkakäytävään pysähtynyttä autoa ja sen alle jäänyttä uhria. Nainen on ammatiltaan lääkäri, joten hän on tottunut yllättäviin ja ikäviin tilanteisiin. Hän koukkaa nokkapellin luokse ja kumartuu alas.

Pari muuta tulee myös lähemmäs ja yksi heistä kaivaa kännykän esiin. Hätäpuhelu käynnistyy hieman jähmeästi, kun mies mumisee sanottavansa aluksi liian hiljaa.

"Olen kunnossa, ihan totta." Tino sanoo ennen kuin pyörtyy ja lyö päänsä maahan.

Hämmentynyt kuski tajuaa viimein siinä vaiheessa nousta autostaan. Hän sopertaa jotain siitä, kuinka hän ei millään aikonut ja kuinka kyseessä oli vahinko. Tino autuaallisen tietämätön ympärillään vallitsevasta paniikista ja uteliaiden ihmisten vellovasta massasta.

Hän herää vasta sairaalassa.

Valkotakkinen lääkäri selittää Tinolle jotain vakavasta selkäranganmurtumasta ja sisäisestä verenvuodosta. Huoneessa heitellään sellaisia ihania sanoja kuten "selkäydinvamma" tai "neliraajahalvaus." Lääkäri näyttää yllättyneeltä, kun Tino ei purskahda itkuun tai vajoa tukahdetun surun syvään suohon. Sen sijaan Tino kiittää lääkäriä iloisesti ja pyytää voisiko joku soittaa hänen lähimmäisilleen.

"Herra Väinämöinen, teidän tiedoissanne ei ollut ketään jolle ilmoittaa."

Aha. Niinkö? Voisitteko sitten välittää viestiä Eduard Von Bockille? Sanokaa, että joutsen on lentänyt kuuseen tai ilmapallo on peittynyt kermavaahtoon. Hänen puhelinnumeronsa on..."

Tyypertynyt lääkäri peruuttaa huoneesta numeron saatuaan ja miettii, oliko potilas sittenkin saanut aivovamman.

"Missä minä muuten olen?" TIno kysyy hoitajalta, joka tuo hänelle iljettävän kumiperunaisen jauhelihakastikeannoksen ja syöttää sitä hänelle. Hoitaja kertoo, että Tino oli päätynyt Oulun yliopistolliseen sairaalaan, mikä kävi järkeen, sillä hän oli kuin olikin ollut Oulussa onnettomuuden tapahtuessa.

Hoitajan lähdettyä Tino ei jaksa olla härnäävien ajatustensa seurana, vaan vajoaa syvään uneen. Hän uneksii auton jarrujen kirskunnasta ja sairaalalakanoiden kutittavasta pinnasta. Lopulta hänen unensa muuttuu unettomaksi ja hänen hengityksensä tasainen ääni täyttää huoneen.

Joku avaa oven ja livahtaa käytävän valosta sisään. Hahmo sulkee oven perässään ja tuijottaa sängyssä makaavaa hahmoa.

"Pssst. Tino? Oletko hereillä?" Viro sanoo, vaikka yrittää kuiskata. Tino nytkähtää hereille ja tuijottaa ystäväänsä sairaalahuoneen hämärässä. "Eduard? Miten sinä pääsit tänne niin nopeasti?"  
>"Älä ole hölmö Tino. Minulle soitettiin jo päivä sitten. Ja eikö me voitaisi keksiä parempia koodisanoja?" Eduard sanoo ja tulee lähemmäksi Tinon luo. "Pystytkö jo liikkumaan?" hän kysyy ja tökkää Tinoa poskeen terävästi. Tino lyö sormen pois, vaikka äkillinen liike sattuukin hänen hieman puutuneessa kädessään. Hän kokeilee samantien jalkojaan, mutta ne eivät liikahdakaan.<p>

"Jalat ei toimi." Tino toteaa lyhyesti. "Toitko pyörätuolin?"

"Totta kai." Eduard toteaa.

Ystävykset alkavat tasapainotella pyörätuolin ja sängyn avulla ja Eduard saa lopulta hengästyneen Tinon tuoliin istumaan. Tino nojaa pyörätuolin selkänojaan ja huokaa.

"Eiköhän lähdetä täältä."

Eduard tyrkkää tuolia eteenpäin. Kun he pääsevät huoneen ovelle, he kurkkivat nopeasti, että kukaan ei liiku käytävällä ja huomaa "neliraajahalvaus" potilaan kidnappaamista. Varmistettuaan, että kukaan ei näe he kiihdyttävät ja katoavat nopeasti nurkan taakse ja osaston ovien luo. Ne on lukittu sähköisesti, mutta Eduard on jo varastanut koodin keskustietokoneelta.

Tino alkaa hyräillä Mission Imbossele tunnaria. Eduard pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta pitää kappalevalintaa itsekin hauskana.

He eksyvät viiden käännöksen jälkeen.

"Olisin voinut vannoa, että hissit olivat täällä." Eduard toteaa hämmästyneenä. Äkkiä hän kuulee askeleiden kaartavan kohti heidän olinpaikkaansa. Eduard katsahtelee villinä ympärilleen ja huomaa siivouskomeron. Se on ikävä kyllä lukittu, eikä hän pääse tyrkkäämään Tinoa sisään pyörätuolineen päivineen. Niinpä hän joutuu juoksemaan takaisin tulosuuntaan.

"Tämä on sinun vikasi Tino." Eduard puuskuttaa, kun juokseminen alkaa käydä hänen voimilleen. "Olisit ihan hyvin voinut odottaa kunnes valtion porukat olisivat auttaneet sinut pois. Mutta ei... eihän se käy."

"He ovat liian hitaita. Olisin joutunut syömään sairaalaruokaa varmaan monta päivää ennen kuin he olisivat tajunneet tulla paikalle. Tai olisin joutunut lähtemään vasta, kun olisin täysin terve." Tino sanoo ja irvistää ajatukselle. Sairaalan juustokanaa? Ei kiitos.

"Hei tuolla on opastaulu." Tino äkkää. "Siinä lukee hissit."

"Luojan kiitos." Eduard mumisee. Hän näyttää jo paljon iloisemmalta, kun he pääsevät hissien luo.

"Tiesitkö muuten, että tämä sairaala on Pohjois-Suomen suurin? Olisimme voineet eksyä paljon pahemminkin ja meidät olisi löydetty vasta sadan vuoden päästä, kun osasto olisi joutunut remonttiin. Minä istuisin vieläkin pyörätuolissa... meidän aaveemme terrorisoivat koko sairaalaa..." Tino lausuu haaveilevasti ja tuijottaa hissin peileistä heijastuvaa kelmeää kuvajaista.  
>"<em>Tino<em>."

"Mitä? Ihan totta. Pyörätuolikummitus ja hänen sidekickinsä."

"Todella epätodennäköistä. Valtiot eivät kuole ihan niin helposti. Me parannummekin nopeammin... Oletko varma, että et voi kävellä jo itse?" Eduard marisee leikillään ja katselee kerrosten punaisina välkkyviä numeroita.

"Tämä sairaala on rakennettu seitsemänkymmentä luvulla. Ehkä tänne on jo ehtinyt kertyä kummituksia... ne vaanivat tässäkin hississä!"

Eduard kikattaa Tinon hurjistuneelle ilmeelle. Hänen ystävänsä on ainakin puoliksi vakavissaan tai ainakin sellaisen vaikutelman hänestä saa. "Ehkä minun pitää viedä sinut valkotakkisille _hieman_ toisenlaiseen sairaalaan." Eduard naureskelee.

"Kummituksia on olemassa!"

"Onkohan vaan? En ole vielä tavannut yhtään."

"Sinulla ei ole silmää yliluonnolliselle, herra Tietokonehakkeri!"

Hissin ovet aukeavat ja he pääsevät viimein ala-aulan kautta ulos. He yrittävät näyttää mahdollisimman huomaamattomilta ja toivovat, että sairaalaväki ei ole jo huomannut kadonnutta potilasta.

Ulkona Eduard auttaa Tinon taksiin ja Oulun rautatieasemalla Tino pystyy jo kävelemään huterilla jaloillaan. He juttelevat loppumatkan Helsinkiin sairaalakokemuksista ja kummitustarinoista. Eduard osaa hienosti yhdistää molempien pahimmat puolet, kun puhuu keskiajan hampaidenhoidosta. Tino taasen kertoo mielisairaalasta, jonne joutui väitettyyään olevansa Suomi.

Eduard irvistää. Aina ei tarvita sairaalaa. Hän ymmärtää varsin hyvin, miksi Tino inhoaa niiden valkoisia ylikirkkaita käytäviä, eikä inho johdu vain desinfiointiaineen hajusta tai tympääntyneistä hoitajista.

Onneksi kaikki on taasen hyvin.


	19. Puutarha

Tino inhoaa pelargonioita. Varsinkin niitä ylipirteitä pinkkejä, eikä hän tahtoisi nähdä moisia kammotuksia koskaan. Silti hän ei pysty välttämään niitä, kun hän juoksee läpi kesäisen siirtolapuutarhan. Pelargonit väijyvät häntä paikoiltaan: kukkalaatikoista, kukkapenkeistä ja vastaan tulevan naisen muovisesta pussista, jota tämä kantaa kohti omaa pientä mökkiään.

Tino värähtää inhosta, eikä jää tervehtimään naista, joka jää hämmästyneenä seisomaan keskelle hiekkatietä.

Tino pitää paljon enemmän auringonkukista, mausteneilikoista ja orvokeista. Hän rakastaa unikoita juuri niiden katoavaisuuden takia ja pitää elämänlangasta sen nimen ja köynnöksen kiemurtelevien, eläväisten lehtien takia. Näitä kaikkia Tino on istuttanut omaan pieneen plänttiinsä siirtolapuutarhaa, maalannut pienen mökkinsä avocadon väriseksi, kun kosminen latte ei kuulunut rautakauppojen värivalikoimaan.

Tino joutuu hidastamaan vauhtiaan avatakseen vanhan ruosteisen takorautaporttinsa, mutta kohottaa askeleensa taasen juoksuun kurvatessaan pienen pihansa ainoan puun luokse. Ja tuon omenapuun varjossa häntä odottaa jo joku.

"Hei Ludwig." Tino toteaa iloisesti ja lysähtää hieman liian nopeasti ruohikolle saksalaisen viereen. Maa tömähtää ja Ludwigin lasi kaatuu. Mies nostaa sen hieman hajamielisesti pystyyn, eikä vastaa Tinon tervehdykseen muuten kuin kulmien kohoamisella. Tino ei anna lattean tervehdyksen häiritä, vaan nojaa puuhun niin kuin Ludwigkin tekee. Kesäaurinko ylettää juuri ja juuri Tinon kengänpohjaan, mutta kutittaa vapaasti Ludwigin paljaita varpaita.

Tino sulkee silmänsä ja kuvittelee sulautuvansa puun kaarnaan, ruohikkoon ja mehiläisten hiljaiseen pörinään.

"Missä olit?" Ludwig kysyy lopulta, monen tyhjän minuutin jälkeen.

"Juoksemassa." Tino vastaa simppelisti. Ludwig hymähtää jotain epämääräistä ja nousee ylös. "Lasini on tyhjä." Ludwig sanoo, aivan kuin Tino ei sitä tietäisi, suojaa silmiään auringon loisteelta kävellessään kohti ulko-ovea. "Haluatko sinäkin jotain?" hän kysyy Tinolta, joka katselee vieraansa kulkemista pihan poikki.

"Tuo omenamehua!" Tino huikkaa.

Ludwig epäröi hetken, joten Tino neuvoo pullon paikan ja surkuttelee itsekin hetken, kun ei ollut tajunnut laittaa sitä jääkaappiin. Ludwig katoaa mökin laventelinsinisestä ovesta sisään ja

Tino jää yksin pihalle.

Ludwig ei ole aivan oma itsensä täällä. Saksalainen on tunnettu päättäväisyydestään, kiihkoisasta tarkkuudestaan tai tikkusuorista asiakirjapinoista. Mutta nyt on Ludwigin jaksanut jättää moiset huolet kotinsa työpöydälle, ja karannut siirtolapuutarhan sinivihreään suveen. Ja ehkä miehen melkein pelottava tyyneys ja hennot puoliunohdetut lauseet olivat aivan Ludwigille sopivia. Kaikkien täytyy päästää irti arjesta joskus, ja olihan tämä tapa viettää kesää keksittykin Saksassa. Ehkä Beilschmidt kasvatti kurkkuja joka ikinen kesä, mutta ei kehdannut myöntää sitä kenellekään. Ludwig on tarkka maineestaan, eikä siihen pehmeys ja luonnonläheisyys sopinut. Paremminkin Berliinin sodanjälkeiset suorat kadut ja Tiergardenin tuttu ja helppo läheisyys.

Kuinka Ludwig uskalsi kävellä Tinon pihan poikki paljain jaloin?

Ehkä Tino oli vain aina arvioinut miehen väärin, latistanut hänet tehokkaan saksalaisen mallikuvaksi. Tai no, mistä sitä tietää, kuinka suorassa Ludigin pienen mökin kurkut kasvoivat. Ludwig ojentaa omenamehulasin Tinolle sanomatta sanaakaan ja valahtaa takaisin puunjuurelle istumaan.

"Minä rakastan kesää." mies sanoo ja nojaa raukeasti puuhun. Hänen suuhunsa toteamus sopii yllättäen kuin nyrkki silmään eli täydellisesti. Tino miettii, milloin hän on itse myöntänyt rakastavansa jotain. Ennemmin hän sanoisi pitävänsä jostain, kuten mehupisaroiden viileydestä kasvoillaan tai tuulen tuoksusta heinikossa. Ehkä rakastaminen olikin saksalaisille helpompaa, kun sanakaan ei särähtänyt korvaan.

"Niin minäkin." Tino vastaa ja vannoo mielessään rakastavansa paljoa muutakin, vaikka ei uskaltaisi sitä ääneen lausua.

Ludwig hymyilee.

Tino ei voi olla hymyilemättä vastaan. Hän antaa Ludwigille leikkimielisen tönäisyn, mutta varoo, ettei saksalaisen juoma läiky uudelleen. Siinä he istuvat kahdestaan puun alla, välillä kirmaten sisään ja takaisin ulos. Mutta lopulta ilta painuu maille ja Ludwig nousee. Hän ojentaa Tinolle tyhjän kätensä ja vetää tämän pystyyn. Tinon jalat kihelmöivät puutumuksesta ja ajatuksetkin ovat puoliksi yhtä jähmettyneet.

He menevät yhdessä sisälle ja nukahtavat tuvan ainoaan sänkyyn. Yöllä Tino varastaa Ludwigin peiton ja toinen herää kylmyyteen. Lopulta Ludwig nukahtaa uudelleen ja unissaan yrittää vetää peittoa takaisin.

Aamulla Tino huomaa olevansa täysin sotkeutunut ystäväänsä, yhteisen peiton alle. Hän nousee ylös ja tekee aamiaisen, eikä kiusaa Ludwigia ennen puoltapäivää, sillä toinen nukkuu liian hiljaa ja väsyneesti.

Herättyään Ludwig lähtee kiireisenä, mutta lupaa palata ensi kesänä takaisin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Siirtolapuutarhat ovat kehitetty Saksassa 1800-luvun lopulla. Kyseessä on ryhmäpuutarha, joka on jaettu palstoihin, joissa voi myös olla jokin rakennus pelkän puutarhan lisäksi. Suomen ensimmäistä siirtolapuutarhaa alettiin rakentamaan 1918 (Ruskeasuon puutarha). En ole aivan varma sijaitseeko Tinon oma puutarha siellä vai Vallilan siirtolapuutarhassa (1932). Plussana jälkimmäisessä olisi ainakin vieressä sijaitseva kasvitieteellinen puutarha. Pah, kauheasti puutarhoja! :D


End file.
